1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid developer and a method for manufacturing the same, and suitably to a liquid developer useful for various applications such as a liquid developer for electrophotography, a liquid developer for electrostatic recording, an oil-based ink for ink jet printer, or an ink for electronic paper and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In using a liquid developer as a liquid developer for electrophotography, a liquid developer for electrostatic recording, an oil-based ink for ink jet printer, an ink for electronic paper, or the like, toner particles dispersed in the liquid developer are transferred together with an insulating solvent and then thermally fixed. Therefore, desirably, the toner particles are sufficiently molten even in such situations that they have been deprived of volatilization heat by the insulating solvent. Among others, from a point of view of energy saving in recent years as well, the toner particles are required to have sharp-melting capability in a low-temperature region.
In order to meet the requirements above, it has been proposed to design a resin to be contained in toner particles by using resin particles having a core-shell structure. For example, according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-96994, by designing a resin to be contained in toner particles by using resin particles having a core-shell structure, a particle size of the resin particles can be controlled and heat-resistant preservation stability of the toner particles is improved.